


[Podfic of] Masked Passions by Oceans Away

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podficced with Permission, Send love to OG creator, Tags provided on the OG work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Recorded with permission from Oceans_Away, Swoonie presents:An Orgy fic featuring lots of goodness from so many bangable LO characters!See OG fic for tags, relationships, and other information, and leave all kudos and comments on OG fic!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro, Chapter One, and Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceans_Away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masked Passions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722) by [Oceans_Away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away). 



Many thanks are hereby given to [Oceans Away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away) for their enthusiastic permission in letting me record their works! I'm slowly but surely working my way through their offerings, and what better place to begin than their delightfully smooty fic, [Masked Passions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61196161)!

Please note that this is a LONG fic - a total of 40k+ words, and the first installment is about an hour long. 

Additionally, I am only reading this fic aloud, with some voice acting, in my free time. This is not a professionally compiled work - it is more as if your best friend were reading it out to you at bedtime....

or something like that....

All tags, notes, and other information as provided on the OG work are read in this first installment. 

You should also, most emphatically, go leave your kudos and comments on the OG work itself - as I'm literally only providing audio BASED ENTIRELY ON THE WORDS OCEANS WROTE! 

This is not my creation - it is only my voice. 

So, without further ado - This is the link to the first installment of audio - future links will be posted as separate chapters on this work page. 

[Masked Passions Audio File 01](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-4PwpDKZbLkpwzks_apTnJO7Zl4ammw-/view?usp=sharing)

This file covers both of the following chapters from the OG fic - please follow these links to leave your kudos and comments!

[Masked Passions Chapter 01 - Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61196161)

[Masked Passions Chapter 02 - Menu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61513447#workskin)

Enjoy, and stay tuned for the rest!!!!


	2. Chapter 3 Recording

We're back! Please follow this link to read along and leave your comments and kudos on the OG fic!

[Masked Passions Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61513906#workskin)

And here's the link to the Swoonie-recorded audio file! 

[Masked Passions Audio File 02](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10f4AnRoaSUOsGhMFr0kOE2hOoPpSbrrQ/view?usp=drivesdk)

Thanks again to Oceans_Away for granting me permission to record and share this wonderful work with you all in a new format!

Onward!


	3. Chapter 4 Recording

Back again?

Alright!

[Masked Passions Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61514266#workskin)

You know the drill. Leave kudos and comments on the OG fic above, and here's the audio file link....

[Masked Passions Audio File 03](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10zWo5VMbOMAk106egg2XFDKdlSEyGOWN/view?usp=drivesdk)

Thanks again to Oceans_Away for the permission and fun!

Onward!


	4. Chapter 5 Recording

Second verse, same as the....

Wait...

Third ver-....

....

Fourt-....

....

....

Okay, FIFTH VERSE SAME AS THE FIRST!

You should know the drill by now - Please leave all comments and kudos on the original fic installment found here:

[Masked Passions Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61514635)

And here is the audio link:

[Audio File 04](https://drive.google.com/file/d/156snvLbYyAsxGuaPkJQ_wXSkmETCqlrm/view?usp=sharing)

On to the next!


	5. Chapter 6 Recording

Yes, yes, I know I literally uploaded the previous all of 5 minutes ago - THEY'RE SHORT AUDIOS THIS TIME, I GOT A HANDFUL DONE AND DIDN'T WANNA WAIT TO SHARE THEM!

Carry on, you know this song and dance by now.

OG chapter found here for your comments and kudos:

[Masked Passions Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61515019#workskin)

Audio here:

[Audio File 05](https://drive.google.com/file/d/158G75Few9LxX_nj6_LNzTEMKSV3BR-Tn/view?usp=sharing)

One more (at least) coming your way momentarily! Have at!


	6. Chapter 7 Recording

I guess y'all aren't sick of me yet....

GOOD, CAUSE I MAY JUST BE GETTING WARMED UP!

OG chapter of fic found here for your commentary and love to Oceans_Away:

[Masked Passions Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61515739#workskin)

And here's your audio, ya thirsty heathens (whom we adore in all the best ways)....

[Audio File 06](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15EhMMvENYJpfsrJa0ggwk8FZRn1XSnNf/view?usp=sharing)

Let us see what the night has in store for us from this point on....


	7. Chapter 8 Recording

You thought we were done?

Nope!

Have some delightful fluffy smoot!

OG fic chapter found here for your love and thoughts:

[Masked Passions Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61517389)

and here is your audio file:

[Audio File 07](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16OnxfuTOmx5_O50om4YFeJB7ou5P7Uf4/view?usp=sharing)

ONWARD!


	8. Chapter 9 Recording

We're in the final stretch! Here we gooooooo!

Original fic link here:

[Masked Passions Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61517686#workskin)

Audio here....

[Audio File 08](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17ZtJpqmBFtxdqcHcUgKk-nq6YzRUC-6g/view?usp=sharing)

Enjoy, and on to the next!


	9. Chapter 10 Recording

Getting closer, closer, closer!

OG fic uploaded here:

[Masked Passions Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61518622#workskin)

Audio is here:

[Audio File 09](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17_aetpaWNnuiK8SSLyKlItlvLvg9OqkO/view?usp=sharing)

Just two more.... Keep going....


	10. Chapter 11 Recording

Oh my gods.... We're almost there....  
  
OG fic chapter is here:

[Masked Passions Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61519843#workskin)

Audio *sniffle* is here:

[Audio File 10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17_p6saBi-6ZCA9uKHAKZfvpL-_1Sqpvd/view?usp=sharing)

*whimper*

just one more, we can do it, we're not gonna cry....


	11. Chapter 12 Recording

.... It's.... 

This is it....

The final chapter is found here:

[Masked Passions Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244722/chapters/61770355#workskin)

The final audio file is here:

[Audio File 11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17eK-BynPCUYAY9qsUInFKbfCJeKizJjl/view?usp=sharing)

This has been a thorough ride and a half. 

I would like to thank Oceans_Away once more for this opportunity, and in advance for the chance to read the rest of their stuff in future!

And of course, thank you all for listening to my redneck voice for 40k words....

ONWARD INTO THE NIGHT, LITTLE ONES!

-Swoonie and her throat-muses (.... nevermind me, I'm still braindead from all that hawtness, and DIDJA CATCH THE FEET STUFF A FEW FILES BEFORE?!!? AAAAAA)

3 September 2020


End file.
